I'm Lost In A Rainbow
by Lily Rickman
Summary: RoseTyler, stuck in a parallel universe and the Doctor somewhere out there. Will they ever be able to meet again? Does the Doctor have someone else? Almost none of the original storyline will afect this fanfiction so please, do not try to use your whovian logic :) Please follow the story to keep up to date for next chapter! I will highly appreciate it!
1. Memories (Intro)

Chapter 1

Memories

My name is Rose Tyler, I once travelled with a wonderful man called The Doctor, I loved him, but thanks to a rift in time I got lost in a parallel world and died in mine.

I have not been able to see The Doctor in a long time, even with all his power and wisdom it's impossible to travel between parallel worlds.

I live here with; my mother, Jacqueline Tyler, my father, Peter Tyler (who was dead in my world but let us stay with him in his own world, where he had no kids and had lost his wife) and an old friend, Mickey Smith.

This world is beautiful, there are smiles everywhere, lovely friends and amazing places, but not even all the beauty in existence would be able to fade my sadness for being lost from The Doctor's world.

Today is the first day I go to work, it's been 8 months since I saw The Doctor's projection in Bad Wolf Bay, I decided that after all I had seen traveling with him in the TARDIS I couldn't return to my old life working in a shop, so I applied for a job in the 'Parallel Torchwood', this one is way more civilized than the other one since John Lumic stopped directing it.

At work I'm in charge of classifying all the non-human species, they have already discovered all the ones I met with The Doctor; the Raxacoricofallipatorians, the Cybermen, The Sycorax, the terrible Daleks and more, all this is reminding me too much of him, I miss him more and more each time.

I'm out of work and heading home, mum and dad are waiting for Mickey and I to get home for dinner, the food is delicious as always. I don't say a word until mom speaks, "What's wrong Rose?" Everyone is staring at me. "Nothing, why are you looking at me like that?" I look up, my eyes are all watery, I can feel it, and my voice is weak. "Rose, I know you; something is wrong" Mickey states. "Why are your eyes so red?" asks dad, he seems worried. "Nothing, really, just… been remembering him, you know, everything we did together" One tear slides down my cheek; I wipe it off with the end of my sleeve and smile at the worried looks of my parents and Mickey. "I'm fine, really" I say, tension floats in the air, no one makes a sound, we finish eating and i immediately stand and begin walking towards the stairs of the house, I just want to go to my room.

"See you tomorrow then, delicious meal as always mum" I smile and wave my hand "See ya Mickey, Night dad!" I run upstairs and get in my room; I close the door and sit on my bed. My head is full of images, I can see the TARDIS, bigger on the inside, his handsome look, his great hair and I can see all sorts of beautiful planets. Tears start running uncontrollably down my cheeks, I cry silently on his memory. I really miss the life with him.

I fall asleep still thinking of the old times, my mind starts tricking me while I'm sleeping, I start dreaming about the things he promised me we would do and little by little I forget that I am really far away from him.


	2. Awakening (Still kinda intro)

Chapter 2

Awakening

I wake up and open my eyes a little, too much light, I close them again and start scrubbing them, they are filled with tears, I had been crying while I was asleep. I stay with my eyes shut and start imagining him again. I really, really miss him. I can't bear this pain inside my heart, I feel lonely, there's mum, dad and Mickey, but it's not the same. I start crying again, everything is quiet, I can only hear my sobbing, someone starts walking towards me and I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a familiar voice.

"There, there Rose, what's wrong? You have been crying all night." It's a man's voice, I can't tell if it's Mickey or my dad but I turn and lay with my head towards the ceiling, I cover my eyes with my hands and speak as clearly as I can. "Nothing, just what I told you last night at dinner, I miss him." The hand strokes my cheek and gets the hair away of my face. I am almost sure it's dad, what would Mickey be doing in my room in the morning?

"Dinner, Last night?" he speaks again, sounding confused "What are you talking about Rose?" I still can't recognise the voice, but now I'm completely sure it's not dad. I open my eyes slowly and see the figure of a man, brown hair, a blue suit. My tears don't let me see his face with detail, I wipe them off and sit, I look at the man who is standing in front of me and I see the place surrounding me, it can't be.

"What's that face for Rose? It's me" He smiles, now I can see everything, I'm in the TARDIS, it's the Doctor, I must be dreaming, something is wrong, I reach for his body with my hands and touch his arms, he's real. I'm completely sure, it's not a dream, I immediately stand and wrap my arms around his skinny frame, I hug him strongly and hide my face on his shoulder, it's him, it's really him! How can it be possible?

"Oh come on Rose! You're acting like you haven't seen me in ages!" I hug him tightly and laugh a bit while I wipe off my tears. "But it's you! It's really you!" I exclaim, I stop hugging him and stand just in front of his body, I smile, he seems confused.

"Well, of course it's me..." He looks at me, but suddenly he opens his eyes widely and laughs, he starts running towards the TARDIS' controls and starts moving everything. "Anyway, where did I tell you we'd go? I think it was the crystal waterfalls, OH YES!" He jumps and pulls one last thing, the TARDIS starts leaving the vortex, oh that sound! I had missed it! But… Maybe not. I think it was just a dream. I walk towards the Doctor and smile at him.

He looks at me and talks "Everything ok now?" "Better than ever!" I give him a hug and listen to the TARDIS landing, we're here! I go to the door and look at the Doctor silently asking for permission, he approves by moving his head and smiling.

"Go on! Open it!"

_HEY EVERYONE! New chapter! Hope you enjoyed the Doctors/Rose "reencounter". Won't give any hints of what's next, as River would say: Spoilers!_

_But I CAN say one thing, it doesen't end here nor any time soon!_

_Next chapter will be uploaded somewhere around friday :)_


	3. The Crystal Universe

Chapter 3

The Crystal Universe

I open the door while he starts walking towards me, there's tons of light outside and it's very very hot, my eyes start adjusting to all the light and I can see it, it's so beautiful. I have a really big smile on my face; I can't believe what I'm looking at. I would have never been able to imagine so much beauty! I lose my breath and slowly start recovering with small amounts of air filling my lungs again.

The Doctor stands beside me and grabs my shoulder with his hand, he looks at me and smiles happily as he asks me "So what do you say, Do you like it?" I look back at him and open my mouth to say something, after a few seconds, I manage to say two words "It's... perfect!"

I breathe deeply and admire all the beauty, it's amazing, it's a planet made completely of a transparent, shiny, perfectly sculpted crystal. I'm sure that if you stepped out there you would immediately fall. There are blocks of crystal coming out of the floor, the sun here looks purple and the place seems totally uninhabited.

"Doctor…" I say while still looking amazed at what is outside the TARDIS "Weren't they supposed to be crystal waterfalls?" He looks at me and smiles "Well, I lied" he replies.

Everywhere you look there's beauty, I can imagine the TARDIS, standing in the middle of this whole heavenly place, looking so powerful and better than ever.

"Doctor... may I?" I get a leg outside the TARDIS without putting it on the floor so he understands that I'd like to step outside. He looks at the place and then at me not being quite sure as to whether or not I can. "Should I stay here, is it dangerous?" I ask.

He smiles at me and once more he starts running around the TARDIS while speaking loudly "Well, I don't know!" He comes back to me with a round black thing on his hand; he opens his hand in front on my eyes so I can see it. "Let's find out!" He throws the little black sphere outside and it hits the floor making a thudding sound, the black turns blue and stays still on the place where it first landed.

The Doctors' eyes shine and he step outside the TARDIS, he jumps a little bit on the floor and then bows at me while extending his arm so I grab his hand. "Rose Tyler, if you may please step out of your blue box" I grab his hand and he straightens back up, he pulls me a little and makes me start walking while he rubs his hands together "There's a planet waiting for you!"

I smile and follow him, while still looking all around me; it gets prettier and prettier the more you look. My blue box, MY BLUE BOX? That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Oh, Rose Tyler!" I can hear his voice a few feet away from me, The Doctor is in front of one of those big blocks of crystal, touching it with his hand and looking at me "Rose Tyler from earth, you are the first and probably the only human to ever be here. You are as far away from home than you've ever been!"

He's not right, I was far in a parallel world, the furthest place someone would ever be from home, well, I wasn't, but a dream is more than enough to know the feeling, besides; I'm never far from home, because my home is with him.

I smile at his words and walk towards him to place my hand next to his. "Let's make it worth the way then! When are we?" He puts his hands inside his pockets and looks at the sky "We, Rose Tyler, are in an impossible time; this is before the universe." He points at the sky with his finger "See? There are no stars, just that purple thing" I look up, he's right, no stars, which means no planets, no anything.

He speaks to me while still looking at the sky. "You are stepping on what one day will be every single thing in existence, this planet is everything"

I look around more amazed than ever at what is about me. I'm before time itself, I'm for one moment, on top of all the things that one day will scare me or make me happy, I'm on top of the entire existence, I'm on top of the Timelords. I turn around to see him and look at his face, he has the same expression as me, he feels small, all this, beneath our feet is going to be so big. He looks into my eyes and comes towards me; he hugs me and puts his chin on top of my head.

"There there Rose, it's all right, I'm here, we are here, don't think about it" I hug him back and turn my head to see everything again, for one last time. "It's so beautiful anyway! Shall we go?" I walk a few steps away from him and wait for an answer. "As you wish" He replies.

We both walk to the TARDIS and get in, as he closes the door I feel relieved and take a deep breath. "Well that was something!" I walk to the TARDIS' controls and stand next to him; he places his hand on a blue button and looks at me smiling again.

"Ready?" He asks me happily.

_And that's the end of another chapter! :)_

_Please tell me on twitter ( WeepingAdipose) what you thought and if there is anything you are looking forward to see!_

_Also tweet me please what your favorite Doctor Who related fanfics are._

_If you have any questions feel to ask them! _

_Until next chaper guys!_

_Allons-y!_


	4. Smiling to the Stars

Chapter 4

Smiling to the Stars

The engines of the TARDIS start making that particularly beautiful noise that it does whenever it's taking off or landing.

"Where do you want to go next?" The Doctor looks at me when he finishes his question. I don't know. I just want to be with him. One day, calmly, somewhere he likes.

I turn to see his eyes and speak. "I don't know, take me somewhere you would love to go, take me to see someone you would like to see, just take me somewhere and where for one day we can be together, have all the time in the universe just to us"

He smiles at my words and pulls a blue thing from the TARDIS console. "Oh, I know exactly the place"

I'm expecting to listen to the TARDIS landing but nothing moves in it. It feels weird, maybe it's not working. I look at the Doctor to see his face, if he seems worried then there's something wrong, he looks back at me smiling at my questioning expression.

"Well? What happened?" I don't understand at all. "The TARDIS didn't land." "You asked me to take you where we could be together and have all the time in the universe just to us; I brought you here, where we can be in peace together, smiling at the stars." He replied.

I still don't understand so I walk towards the door and slowly go down the small staircase, step by step, carefully, as if I was going to break something. The Doctor stays in his place and just looks at me with his arms crossed. I get in front of the door and pull it little by little, I see what is outside and I understand now why the TARDIS never landed, why we will be smiling at the stars. We are floating in the middle of the space.

"Doctor this is..." I smile and turn to see him "this is just what I wanted."

He smiles back and walks towards me, we stay watching the stars for some minutes and while I'm still looking up I feel his hands around my waist and I look at him, laughing, he lifts me from the floor and gives a little turn so now I'm facing my back to the stars.

"Let's go have a trip then." He speaks, smiling widely.

I suddenly feel him start to pull me and then he throws me outside the TARDIS, following me with a jump in the same direction that I'm going, we are floating here, in the middle of the universe. With lots of effort the Doctor manages to reach me and holds my hand.

"How... how exactly are we not dead?" I ask him slightly frightened.

"Well, the TARDIS always has an oxygen 'shield' around itself, so if we land in a planet that has none of it we don't die immediately after opening the door. I managed to widen it and that, is why we are here, breathing"

I'm fascinated, this is so calm; this is where I could spend the rest of my lifetime with him. He starts laughing and looks at me, he is so happy, his laughter is contagious and now we are both, as he had said before, smiling to the stars.

When I manage to stop laughing my stomach hurts really bad but I try to do what the Doctor had done before and move slowly and with lots of effort beside him, he is recovering from the laughter attack too so I stay next to him and hug him tightly while still smiling. This is for sure, the best day I have had in my whole life, the day that I spent with my true love and had all the time in the universe to do what I pleased.

"Doctor?" I ask and squeeze his hand a little. "Huh?" He answers and finds my eyes with his. "You've lived a long life, I know that, but have you ever had that one day you wished you could stay in forever, a day that made you so happy that you forgot everything else?"

He looks at me smiling and with his eyes shining, then he changes his expression to that usual kind of doubting, concerned face he always does. "Well, in my 900 years I hadn't had any day like that, everyday has its moments Rose" I look at the stars, sure I'm silly, how could I ever think he would answer something else? "But that was before the TARDIS left the crystal planet" I turn to see him, surprised. "I wish I could freeze time here, today, now, with you by my side" I feel so happy inside me; I can't believe what I just heard. "I wish I could do that too" I reply.

The Doctor starts moving and extends his arm for me to grab his hand. "Unfortunately Rose, we can't" Oh I hate him, why must he always ruin the pretty moments? "Come on, let's return to the TARDIS" He manages to reach the TARDIS' door with his hand and pulls himself inside, he stands up and grabs my hands to get me back in.

He pulls me and catches me, I stay for quite a few seconds in his arms and when he finally puts me back on the floor he gives a little touch to the end of my nose with his finger.

"Off we go then! There are more things to do!" Once more he walks to the TARDIS console and starts pulling things randomly. "Let's see where this baby wants to take us next!"

I sit on a chair near him and cross my arms, I give up, he's not the kind of romantic man. He strokes some parts of the TARDIS. "There old girl, take us wherever you want". I smile, he's helpless, a mad man with his blue box.

_Hey guys! Long time since I had last updated (Well, not that long but longer than other times!) Today I will be maybe publish another chapter too as a celebration of our dearest Billie's birthday!_

_Once again thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!_


	5. The Doctor's Tyler

Chapter 5

The Doctor's Tyler

The TARDIS' engines sound as loud as always, we landed. The Doctor steps away of the console and starts walking to the door; he places his hand on it and speaks. "Let's see where this baby brought us today" He strokes the door and stays there, waiting for me to get behind him.

I stand from my chair and stand behind him. I really am excited to see what is at the other side of the door; I'm quite interested to find out whether a space-ship is a nice place.

The Doctor grabs the doorknob firmly to open it. "Three..." I put my hands on top of his and he keeps talking. "two, one!" We pull the door. "Now!" The door opens and I can see outside, same old grey building, same old stairs, same old smell and my smiling mother in front of the TARDIS.

"Rose! Doctor!" She runs to hug me. "You're back!" She takes some steps back and looks at the Doctor. "Oh come here you!" She grabs his face with both hands and pulls it towards her; she kisses him several times on the lips while he makes disgusted sounds and his hands fly around.

"No. Jackie. Please. Stop. Yes, I love you too. Stop!" After a few more kisses she finally separates from him and he cleans his lips with the sleeve of his coat. I laugh, oh my mum, my crazy mother. If I was as intrepid as she is I would kiss him so he understood I love him, but I will never, I'm not that kind of person, I'm too shy.

"Come! I have been waiting for you. Every single day!" My mother is clearly complaining. We leave the TARDIS and follow her up to the apartment. We don't understand why it brought us here; maybe we are late for Jackie Tyler.

We get inside the apartment and my mum goes to the kitchen. "It's been ages since you last came to see me." She says, I look at the Doctor, It didn't feel like that long, when I see him he is still scrubbing his lips, like he is trying to get off my mum's essence, it's so funny.

"You know, Mrs Sanders finally left her husband, one day she just decided to get out of her house and now she lives with a rich, young and handsome business man." Oh my mother, she is always messing with other people's lives. She tells us about other 8 stories quite similar to ex-Mrs Sanders' that we of course don't listen to; we are too busy trying to guess why we are back in London.

We have a nice dinner with my mum and when we are finished the Doctor stands up, I follow him; he probably wants to go back to the stars.

"Well Jackie" he says while shaking the TARDIS keys. "It's been a pleasure to have dinner with you, but we must be off now" I smile but my mum seems everything but happy.

"But you just arrived" she says "You can't leave now!" I hug her and open the apartment door, I give one last look around the inside before closing it behind me and the happy Jackie Tyler of some hours ago is more than gone.

"Bye mum, we'll come see you soon, I promise." The Doctor and I hold hands and go back into the TARDIS.

When we are inside the Doctor goes to the console and starts doing all that usual jumping and laughing I love so much about him, but suddenly his smile fades and he looks deeply into the TARDIS, like he is trying to see its soul.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I ask. I am really confused. "She won't move," he replies, his eyes start narrowing. "But she's not broken, she wants us to stay."

I look at him with my eyes widened and my mouth opened, I don't want to stay. He looks back at me worried, we both want to go sail the stars, not to be stuck with my mother on Earth.

"Ok then" I say. "If the TARDIS wants us here, that means she wants us to be with my mum, so let's do as she says." I walk to the door. "Come on!" I hurry him.

We get out of the spaceship once more and go up the stairs again, we get in the house and my mum is washing the dishes we used during dinner, she hears our steps and stops scrubbing the plate in her hand.

"You're back again!" She exclaims and smiles widely "Well that was fast; you are even wearing the same clothes!" "We never left Jackie." The Doctor explains. "The TARDIS won't take off." He really doesn't want to stay.

"Well that is the best news ever!" Says my mom happily "Not that I am happy that your spaceship thingy is broken Doctor, but you'll be here with me!" I smile, but inside I am not happy at all, I don't want to stay either.

The Doctor and I sit on a couch and my mother on the one in front. The Doctor explains to me before my mum starts telling us thousands of stories about the neighbours' personal lives, that he will tell me when the TARDIS will take off again because he can feel a bit of an emptiness inside him when it's shut down, so he will feel a change when it turns on.

We stay about 6 hours listening to my mum talk and talk, eventually dropping some "Yes" or sighs, after that she invites us to watch a film and then she falls asleep, we observe her sleeping and stay awake all night, we are so bored, as we are not used to doing nothing. We eventually develop games like counting how many times Jackie Tyler can breathe in a minute, or how many times she rolls over in an hour, we even start talking about the previous stories of the neighbours and discuss what decision would have been better for him/her to take in the situation she/he was in.

The next five days the same things happen; nothing. My mum is as happy as the first day and always finds new things to tell us, the Doctor and I spend the time sitting together on the couch without moving the whole time, our minds are going mad.

"Are there any changes inside there?" I point to the Doctor's chest. "No" Is his constant answer, always with a face of helplessness.

At about 6 in the afternoon on our 5th day lost in my house the Doctor gives a jump from the couch and smiles again, after five long days. "ROSE TYLER!" He yells, "Time to leave." He laughs and I stand up.

"Mum!" I say to her. "We are leaving!" She comes to the living room and smiles. "All right then, come visit me, not too late please! I really enjoyed your company!" She walks to the door and opens it. "Let me go drop you off at the TARDIS"

We all get out of the apartment and walk to the blue box, it's weird, my mum is never happy when we leave, now I get it, the TARDIS thought we had abandoned my mother, she's got enough of us now, so we can leave. I push the door open and stay on the other side of the door as I see my mom tell the Doctor to go near her with her finger; he does what he has been asked to.

I try to listen to what they say, they are speaking really low. "I know, there's lots of things out there you need to save and look after, I understand it, that is why I am ok with you leaving now, but please do me a favour, take care of her, don't let anything bad happen to her and bring her back home to me safe, I don't care if you are missing for a long time or not, just please bring her back home safe. I know she's just another Tyler in the universe, but please just do me that favour." My mother pleads.

The Doctor smiles to her and talks clearly. "Hey Jackie, why do you doubt me? Of course I'm going to bring her home safe, I always look after her." He hugs my mom and walks towards me to get in the TARDIS. "Besides, you are wrong" My mom seems annoyed by these last words, what is she wrong about? "She is not 'just another Tyler', she is my Tyler"

_That's the end of another chapter!_

_I will post chapter 6 soon, so stay around!_

_Hope you liked it and... until the next time!_


	6. I'm Lost

Chapter 6

I'm Lost

When the Doctor finally closes the TARDIS door leaving my mother behind I'm breathless, I can't believe what I heard. The Doctor's words are echoing in my head. "She's my Tyler" I'm losing it. That was so beautiful.

I sit on the TARDIS floor with my eyes widely open and a smile on my face. The Doctor sits beside me and grabs my hands. "That's right Rose," He says while smiling. "I will always be there for you, taking care of you, making sure you are ok" He looks into my eyes. "Maybe you knew that already, but now you know the reason"

I place my head on his shoulder and stay there for quite a while, thinking on how much our relationship has changed. He hugs me and kisses my head.

"Come on" He stands and gives me a hand. "We better get the TARDIS going, I can't imagine how weird this scene must be for your mother out there, waiting for us to take off" I laugh and stand up, we both walk to the console of the TARDIS and he moves everything as usual.

"Where are we going now Doctor?" I ask curiously. "Oh you'll love it" He looks at me like an ecstatic little boy who is going to get an ice-cream

I smile, I know I will love it, I always love every place he takes me to. The engines of the TARDIS sound and we land, when the spaceship finishes materializing I look at the door and take a deep breath, I run and open to see the outside, Italy, I can't believe it, all the places we could have gone to, all the times and he decides to take me to Italy in my time, but the thing that amazes me the most is the effect it has on me, like it is the best thing in the universe, now my mind is clear, Italy has always been my dream trip since I can remember.

"Should we go out?" Asks the Doctor; he is standing beside me, looking at the streets. I smile and talk while I step outside. "All right! Come with me?" He follows me and we leave the TARDIS behind.

"Ah! Italy!" He opens his arms and gives a turn and keeps shouting. "The only place in the whole universe where someone took so much care with the architecture, the most wanted place to visit in all of history! And we are here Rose Tyler" He grabs my hand and we walk the streets of Rome holding each other's hands as if we let go we would get lost.

"What should we do now Doctor?" It's getting dark. We have been walking all day together and being happy in this beautiful city. "Come with me" He gives me his other arm and walks backwards, taking me somewhere. "Close your eyes." I do what he asks me to.

He keeps moving, telling me when there's a step or a staircase, suddenly he stops.

"Keep your eyes shut, I'm going to let your hands go ok?" I move my head so he understands it's all right. He leaves my hands and my arms come down to rest at both sides of my body. I can't hear his breathing and I can't feel any movement.

"Doctor?" I ask worried. "I'm here, it's all right, I won't leave," He answers. I stand there with my eyes shut for a couple of minutes.

I feel a body near mine and hear his slow breathing coming near me; the Doctor's lips touch mine and give me a gentle but beautiful kiss. His hands grab my waist and he continues the kiss, we stay with our lips together for what feels like hours, but in reality, probably only a few minutes. While kissing him I see images of the day I met him and all the time we have had together. He slows down the kiss, little by little until finally he separates completely from me.

I keep my eyes closed and he speaks really close to me still. "Rose Tyler" He grabs my hands again. "Would you marry me?"

I open my eyes, what did he just say? I look around me, we're in the middle of a white courtyard, and everything shines from the moonlight and is so beautiful. "What?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

"Would you marry me?" he repeats smiling.

I want to shout, yes! Of course I will marry you! But instead I ask him in return; "Do you usually ask questions when you already know the answer?" His smile fades from his face. "I'm sorry; this isn't the proper moment, right" "What are you talking about? This is the proper moment and the proper place, when-ever and where-ever you want, I will say yes" I whisper in his ear "Now you know the answer"

_I know, I know, it's REALLY short, but it has to be like this, now it's for real, chapter 7 will be up today!_

_Don't blame me, read chapter 7 before saying anything._

_Once again thank you for your support._


	7. Reality

Chapter 7

Reality

"Rose? Are you all right?" Everything is blurry, all I can remember is Italy and me becoming the Doctor's fiancée, then, nothing, just here, apparently sitting while someone is worried asking me if I'm ok. "Rose, please, talk to me" It's a woman "Is she all right? Is it happening again?" What? What is this? "Rose, please say something"

"Um… hello?" That's all I can say, I try to guess who is in front of me but again all I can see is coloured blurry figures moving. "Where am I?"

"I think it did." Now a man speaks. "Rose, tell me what just happened, where were you? Who were you with?" "Well I was with the Doctor, of course, who else? We were in Italy." I don't understand a thing. "He had just proposed to me."

"Rose, he's long gone, remember, remember where you are, don't get lost in the fake world you are creating, we all miss him, but please stop" I recognize the voice, it's my mother and she's crying.

"Please Rose, remember and focus, answer me now, where are we?" My dad says, he sounds concerned.

"We are… we are…" Tears start coming out of my eyes, now I remember. Bad Wolf Bay. Torchwood. Parallel World. Dinner. Hallucinations. My psychiatrist. I'm not Rose Tyler anymore, I'm the mad girl who can't tell apart reality from mind tricks. "We are in a parallel world" I cover my face with my hands and cry.

"That's all right Rose, better that you remember, I'm sorry, you were gone for 5 minutes and I was so worried." My mum comes to me and hugs me tightly; she takes a deep breath and wipes off her tears. "Pete, please call the psychiatrist, he should come"

"Sure honey" My dad walks to the phone and begins a long conversation with my doctor.

For months now I have been having hallucinations, they started the day I began working at Torchwood and now they never stop, I 'dream' that I'm with him, travelling again, always connecting the last lie with the new one, forgetting my real life. Always coming back to reality to be sad again, every time they become stronger, day by day it's harder to tell what's true and what's not, every day they last longer, every day the return to reality is harder and hurts more.

"Rose, write it down please, you know what your psychiatrist says, that way you can tell things apart easier" I stand up and go for a notebook, I write everything down and sit, waiting in the living room.

"Is she all right?" Mickey Smith comes running into the house gasping, he looks at me. "Rose?" "I'm… ok" I smile vaguely and he sits beside me.

We wait about half an hour until my psychiatrist arrives, he's a tall, fat man that wears round glasses and always wears a grey suit. He comes and sits in front of me.

"Rose, listen to me, this is getting worse, I cannot help you to stop hallucinating, that is something you need to sort out yourself, but I can help you know when something is real. If you ever see this 'Doctor' of yours again I can help you know if it's real. Will that help?" My psychiatrist asks.

"I don't know, I guess so Mr. Kennet." I look at him. "I hope so…"

"Ok then, I need you to listen carefully" I nod "Hallucinations that are not caused by drugs are always related to a trauma, yours Rose is losing the Doctor. They are created on a base of memory but just image memory, there can't be physical feelings, so you can't feel pain or tickles or anything, therefor you can't feel your heart beating faster or your stomach turning when you are nervous or happy. What did you feel when you saw the Doctor?"

I widen my eyes, just happiness he's right, never my heart beating fast or anything I would think of, not even when he 'proposed to me' I answer his question with a whisper. "Nothing…" I feel guilty.

"There you go." He says. "For all the impact this person had in your life the next time you see him in real life, believe me, you will feel your heart coming out of your chest, can you promise me you will always remember that?"

"Yes, I promise" My eyes get watery again and I press my lips hard together, tears flow and I sob again, I hate myself, why must my mind trick me this way? If I could do something to stop this from happening, I would.

Mr. Kennet leaves the house and my parents sit where he was, Mickey talks to me. "Just remember Rose and you will be all right" I nod once more and wipe off my tears.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'm tired so I will sleep. I promise I will remember" I answer trying to make them smile, I stand up and walk to my room where I sit on the bed, tomorrow I will go to work again. I grab a black marker that is on my desk, I put my arm on my leg and write as clear as I can with the marker on my wrist: 'FEEL'. I focus on that word and keep my eyes on my wrist for a long time, if hallucinations are made out of image memory I'm sure this will appear on them if I have any more soon. Whenever I read it I will remember and know if it's real or not.

When I have stared at those 4 letters for a long time I turn around and lay on my back, I look at the ceiling and try to get the Doctor out of my head, I of course fail in this and fall asleep with his memory bothering me, while sleeping I dream again of some other places we go before our wedding, but now I know everything, because my wrist sadly reminds me of the world I truly live in.

_That's the end of chapter 7, now you are allowed to kill me._

_A last phrase before you do: THIS IS NOT THE ENDING AND IT IS NOT ANYTIME SOON TO BE!_

_Please follow and review!_


	8. A Noble Heart

Chapter 8

A Noble Heart

"Remember and you will be all right. Rose, if you see this Doctor of yours again the hallucinations will stop because the trauma will have ended" These words echo in my head inside the dreams, my wrist seems to be what gets the psychiatrist talking again.

I wake up and immediately get out of bed and start getting ready for work, I take a shower and get dressed, I don't wear make-up because I'm sure that my face will get messed up with tears today, at least it will help that people don't notice it that much. I have a quick breakfast and go out of the house, leaving a note on the table saying that I'll be back for dinner.

I walk the through the streets and get to Torchwood where I head to my department, when I get there I find my friend Martha Jones. She is a medical student who is in charge of identifying what alien-medicine could help us humans.

"How is it going Rose?" Asks Martha, she's really pretty, I think she has this gift of natural beauty that very little people have. "Great, how are you?" I don't look at her and keep examining some images of a weird creature that was found.

"I'm fine, but what is wrong with you?" I fake astonishment "Come on, I know you, Mickey said hallucinations were giving you more trouble and you don't look too well."

"It's nothing Martha, it will pass, I have had some strong hallucinations the past few days but I'm having some control over them" I show her my wrist and keep working.

"Do it your own way, I just want to help, but if you don't want me to I have no problem, what I have is work to do so I'll see you later ok?" I nod and she leaves the room with a plastic bag in her hand.

I stare at the image for a long time and turn it to see it from different angles until I finally recognise the creature, it's a Judoon, I put the image inside the folder it needs to be in and go outside to see if they need me for anything else. I walk all over the building and go across the gardens to find Harry who is the head of my department.

"Rose?" Some woman is calling my name, her voice sounds like she has been running. "Rose Tyler?" I turn to see who is speaking and I see a 40-something-year-old redhead woman. "Are you Rose Tyler?" She asks.

"Um yes, well that is my name" I answer and cross my arms.

"Oh I'm tired of this." When she talks her mouth opens wide.

"Tired of what?" She's weird.

"Well, I have spent all day asking the same question to every blond girl I see in the street" She makes her voice sound different and moves her head to the left. "Are you Rose Tyler? Rose Tyler? Rose? Sorry, I'm looking for Rose Tyler; by any chance do you know her?" She takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes, she talks normally again. "You have no idea of how many blond girls are called Rose in this city, finally I went inside a shop and asked if they knew a Rose Tyler and they said that there was one working in Torchwood, then I came here and there is a lot of blond girls, walked all the building until I found you" Wow, she talks really fast. "So I'll ask you some questions and It'll prove if you are Rose Tyler or not"

"I AM Rose Tyler" I say really annoyed. "Well I know that, you said so, but I need to know if you are who I'm looking for, ok?" I nod getting angry. "Right then, is your mother called Jacqueline and your father Peter?" "Yes..." What the hell is going on?

"You have lived all your life in London, right? But only a year or so in THIS London" I nod, how does she know that? "Who are you?" I ask curiously. "Oh right, I didn't tell you" She laughs. "How silly of me, sorry, I'm Donna Noble, a pleasure." She smiles and then talks again. "Well you are Rose Tyler, now I have no doubt about it, come with me please"

"Why should I? I mean I don't even know you." She thinks for a while. "Hmmm" She looks at me scared of what she's about to say, like it wasn't right, she whispers. "Allons-y?"

My heart beats fast, I can feel it, my stomach turning and I look at my wrist and remember, this is real. Who is Donna Noble? I don't care but that one word made me decide to trust her.

All of a sudden I am following Donna with her pulling my arm taking me somewhere I don't know. "Donna?" She keeps walking but turns her head to see me. "Who are you? Where are we going?" She stops on a corner. "I told you, I'm Donna Noble." She walks again. "Come"

"Donna Noble who?" I ask and keep following her. "Who?" She laughs. "Doesn't matter, what matters is that i found you". "But what for?" I ask.

She stops in front of a chair on the street and points at the man sitting on it with her finger. "Donna, how many times must I tell you that pointing at someone with your finger isn't polite" Says the man. He is wearing a brown suit and a bow tie; he lifts his head and looks into my eyes smiling.

"Hello again Rose" It's him.

_GUYS I AM SO HAPPY!_

_You don't know how much I wished to get to this chapter! The return of Donna! The eleventh! ❤️_

_Will update soon, that's a promise!_

_Please review, I love reading what you post! :)_


	9. Out of the Rainbow

Chapter 9

Out of the Rainbow

I'm totally breathless, it's him, I can feel it. The butterflies in my stomach, my chicken skin, everything in me tells me it is actually him but... "What the hell is wrong with you?" I say, to some point I sound angry and confused, but inside I am the happiest person on Earth.

"Well, I..." He says doubting himself. "I..."

"Your bright spaceman here..." interrupts Donna talking loudly and with all the sass that a person can possibly have "Decided it would be a nice idea to regenerate." She rolls her eyes.

The Doctor smiles apparently amused by Donna's words, he stands up and bows, Donna claps.

"What is... that?" I say pointing at his bowtie with disgust. "I have told him thousands of times to take it off, but he won't!" Donna complains.

"Bowties are cool!" The Doctor says while pulling both sides of it with an offended look. "They. Are. NOT!" Donna opens her hands beside her head. "You have to learn that!" She moves her hand like she's going to pull the bowtie away and the Doctor stands in a defensive position.

"Are you two?" I shift my eyes between Donna and the Doctor. "Do you have something going on?" They look at me. "I mean are you married or anything?" I'm jealous of Donna, my jaw hardly closed, it makes me angry to see them like that.

"What? No! We are so not anything" They speak at the same time.

"I mean just look at him!" Says Donna. "You remember him right? He was too skinny for words, you hugged him, and you got a paper cut!" She points at him and follows the line of his body with her finger. "And now he's ridiculous! With that bowtie, goodness, I could say that he was handsome before!"

The Doctor looks at her with his mouth opened and his eyes wide. "Thank you Donna." He says voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are so very welcome" She replies nonchalantly.

I watch the scene and try not to laugh at it. The tension from my body goes away and I start liking Donna, sure that I have nothing to be jealous of.

"Well then, here's the Doctor with his companion, but where's the TARDIS?" I ask confused. Donna and the Doctor look at each other and then back at me unhappily.

"We um..." Says the Doctor "We didn't plan coming here for you." I sadden a bit inside. "But it was great that we ended up here and saw you" He smiles but I don't believe him, I guess my face tells it because Donna talks to me.

"Right, we didn't come here on purpose because it was impossible. I mean if it were possible to travel between parallel worlds you would have been with him and I would have never run into him" She's clearly defending the Doctor. "It's a mere coincidence we are here, but it isn't one that you are with us. We have spent days looking for you, Rose Tyler, you should be thankful" Now I feel bad, the Doctor has been thinking of me as much as I have thought of him.

"Remember Rose, when Mickey, you and I met your father here?" Says the Doctor like he is silently asking Donna to calm down, she does and I nod. "Well somehow the same sort of thing happened and the TARDIS is a bit dead" "A bit? It's more like completely dead." Donna replies.

"So, we're stuck?" I ask confused, I was hoping that they would take me away from this world. "Yes." They answer at the same time.

"Can we... go to the TARDIS?" I reply. "What for? It's nothing interesting right now, just a normal, bigger on the inside blue box." The Doctor tells me sounding both pouty and bored.

"But we can, if you want to stay here I'll take her to the TARDIS just so she can have a look, I have no problem" Says Donna.

The Doctor seems clearly confused so I ask him something I have had the doubt of in the past few minutes. "Um... where are you two staying if not in the TARDIS? And how many days have you been here?" "We have been here 4 days, I think…" Says the Doctor and looks at his companion. "Right Donna?" She nods. "And well we are normal people; we have been staying at a hotel downtown and touring around!" I look at them not believing what he said, how can they?

"Do you want me to take you to the TARDIS or not?" Asks Donna sassily and exasperated. "Sure, sorry" I say, she turns and starts walking, I follow her.

When we are at some distance from the Doctor she looks at him and shouts. "Don't miss us too much ok?" He smiles and places the newspaper in front of his head again, pretending to read. Donna and I walk together for about 10 minutes, we then stop in front of a tree. "I am sorry if you're not much of a sporty person." She says looking at me. "But we didn't exactly park the TARDIS, we just fell and we landed on top of this tree, so to get inside it we need to climb."

"Don't worry" I reply. I am not at all in the mood for tree climbing, I don't even know how to either, but I really want to go to the TARDIS. Donna starts climbing the tree with quite a remarkable ease, she soon gets to the top. "Donna? Are you there?"

"Yes, just come up fast please or people will think I'm a mad woman who escaped the mad house, I'll help you come up but you have to manage on your own for a few feet" I nod and wrap the tree with my arms, I lift my right leg and with a lot of effort pull myself up, I repeat this about 8 times until I can reach Donna's hand, she pulls me up and I finish the climbing easier than before, she's really strong, I would have never thought that. "Thank you" I say when I'm finally up, I look around but all I can see is branches and leaves, no TARDIS. I turn to see her, wanting to ask her what is going on but when I do she laughs and shows me a silver key which she inserts in an inexistent lock, if I hadn't met the Doctor before I would surely think she was a fugitive from a madhouse, she opens a door and I can see the great big inside of the TARDIS, she invites me in with her hand and then follows me, closing the door. When I look around me I feel warm inside, it feels like home to me, I'm so happy to be back.

"Strangely and conveniently the only two things that are working in the TARDIS are the invisibility shield…" She walks to the console and moves some things that get the place illuminated, this does makes me jealous, she knows how to make the TARDIS do things, I never learnt. "And the lights" I laugh. "Well here we are, just have a look around and do whatever you wanted to do, I'll be back in a moment, just need to get some things from my room." I nod and she leaves through a corridor.

"Wait, DONNA?" I shout. "What?" She comes back running. "Can I see your room?" She rolls her eyes and nods, making me follow her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to come back you know, see the bigger on the inside thing again, maybe have a look around, but I'm curious to know if your room is my room or a different one." She looks at me with disgust. "Sorry, that was not nice." I apologise, when I said that I didn't think, even if I like Donna I hate the idea that someone else is with the Doctor, it freaks me out how easily he lets go, I feel like I did when I met Sarah Jane Smith, all the anger I felt.

"Yes, no problem" She says. "I don't think it's your room" I look at her. "You see, the TARDIS makes rooms automatically for the people who get inside it, you may remember that your room was like the perfect fitting for you." She's right, I nod. "Well that's because it scans and analyses the internal storage of the human mind to make the perfect fitting, the human mind has a data base like a computer that has tons of information inside it that tell us who we are, what we need, how we are, etc. As the TARDIS is the most powerful spaceship in the entire universe and it was created by the Timelords it's capable to grab that data base, process the information and recreate everything as needed. Also when someone stops being in the TARDIS for more than 8 months it kind of disposes the room but saves the information, that way if the person ever comes back the room will be here again, yours must be where you left it. That means my room is not your room" She smiles and opens a door.

"Here we are." Wow, she is really smart, she seems to know everything about the TARDIS, I wonder if Sarah Jane knows all of this too and I'm like the only one who the Doctor never taught anything to. I look at the room, it's quite big, it has a bed with white sheets and a brown wooden door which I believe is the closet, every wall except one that has a window is white, that one is orange and outside the window there is a beach, how is there a beach outside her window if this is a spaceship? My room didn't have windows. Inside the room there is a bookshelf with some books and the walls have tons of little picture frames that have pictures of the Doctor and Donna together in different places, some have a white haired old man, some others have more people that I don't know.

"It's a lovely room" I tell Donna, she has a bag on her bed and is putting clothes inside it. "Thank You." She says. "It changes every day, there's more pictures on the wall as the time passes, and I think the TARDIS builds all this up with my memories, I love it!" She smiles and closes the bag. "Should we leave? Maybe we can go to the main room and then we can see what new things your room has for you." She walks to the door and I follow her.

"Sounds great, will my room be here even with the TARDIS not working?" I ask while we walk the corridors. "Of course it will! It's not that the good old blue thing stopped thinking or anything" She replies. We get back into the main room and I stay by the console and she walks towards the main door to leave her bag.

"SURPRISE! Guess who's here?" Shouts a man as the door opens and Donna jumps scared dropping her bag to the floor. Donna screams and the Doctor laughs at her reaction, she slaps him on the face and then laughs too. "Ouch! That hurt Donna!" The Doctor says between laughs touching his cheek. "You stupid spaceman! You scared me to death!" Replies Donna closing the door behind the Doctor. "Should we go see your room Rose?" They both look at me and I nod, smiling.

_**HELLO! I have to say that personally i ADORE this chapter!**_

_**Donna and everything is just great!**_

_**A huge thank you to RiverAmeliaSong who has helped me by beta reading and checking all my chapters! All are updated now so they're better written!**_

_**Until the next time and i hope you enjoyed! :)**_


	10. The Warrior

**AN: My beta reader has not checked this chapter yet so sorry if it's a bit bad written, as many of you may know I'm not a native english speaker but I hope it's ok enough and I promise I will update it double checked soon.**

Chapter 10: The Warrior

I'm sitting on a chair in a hotel cafe waiting for Donna and the Doctor to come down from their rooms, they brought me here after we went to see my room in the TARDIS so they could arrange some things and then I could get home for dinner as I had promised in the morning. My room was quite similar to the one I left behind but it had more things now, there was one only thing hanging from the wall: A picture frame with the smiling faces of me, my mom, my dad and Mickey, for what Donna explained me before I assume that is there because they are the main part of my life now, my bed with the usual pink and white sheets has now a drawer on the left side, this drawer has a small light and a black marker on top of it, oh I hate the TARDIS.

After a long wait the Doctor finally comes out of the elevator and sits beside me not without complaining for about five minutes about how he has to wait endless hours daily for Donna to be ready, I thik he's exaggerating everyting a bit, Donna doesn't seem like the kind of woman who takes a thousand hours getting ready.

"Doctor?" I ask and he looks down at me. "Donna seems to know everything, she is so intelligent, she can make the TARDIS do things and says the kind of stuff you say. Did Sarah Jane know all of this too? Am I the only one you didn't teach things to?"

"I didn't teach Donna a thing, nor Sarah Jane, nor you, I never teach nothing to anyone, I mean, if you had asked me to I would have but as you never do well I don't either"

I look at him, apart from the 'I didn't teach Donna a thing' I couldn't understand a word he said. "What do you mean you didn't teach Donna a thing?" As I have no energy or wish to ask him what other things he said I stay in the older part of the conversation.

"What do you think I mean?" He says looking at me with the same face Donna would make if I had asked her that.

"Well then how does she know all those things, really, she didn't born knowing about Gallifrey and timelord stuff" He doesn't take his eyes from mine "Right?"

"Of course she didn't!" He looks satisfied with his answer at first but when he looks back at me and sees my face he understands it wasn't enough. "Donna is half human, half timelord" I open my mouth with astonishment, I can't believe this last two words. How can she be half human half timelord? "Rose, do you remember that day when my hand was cut off but then I growed a new one?" I nod, of course I remember, it was disgusting. "Well I kept the hand, thinking it would maybe help me someday" Well that's even more disgusting. "This one day I was somewhere with Donna fighting against the Daleks and we separated. Donna was left inside the TARDIS and taken somewhere else, the thing is that there she saw the hand and I don't know what went in her head but she touched the hand and the regeneration energy that was still inside it passed into Donna and then back inside the hand that made an exact replica of me but that had one only heart. The thing is then Donna stayed with the best part of me, meaning my mind of course. The other me couldn't surivive without a heart unfortunately and had to die because he can't regenerate, but he lived a long good life in London by the name of John Smith. A timelord mind is something too big Rose, something dangerous, nothing can handle it, not even timelords, timelords live in constant suffering because that's the prize of such a big mind, it hurts, but we lived so many years in the universe and well the pain is to some point something we can handle. If a timelord body can't hold it's own mind now try putting it inside a poor little human body, it will burn up, I tried to remove Donna's timelord part but that would also involve removing her memories since the day I met her, so she fought against me and didn't let me do it. Do you see that smile in Donna's face? Do you see how easy her life is? Try finding that woman in the night or when she thinks no one is looking at her, she cries, she is in constant pain all day, but you know what? She is so strong, so very strong, by this time anyone would have died with so much pain, but she hasn't. She preferes to hide her tears all day rather than forgetting" I look at the Doctor, his expression is blank, he is so worried about her. I will never see that woman the same way now, they say that you learn something everyday, today I learnt one of the greatest things in the whole universe. Today I learnt the story of the most important woman in the whole of creation. Today I learnt the story of Donna Noble, the story of the warrior.

"What are those faces for?" We hear from a distance the usual loud voice of the redhead woman. "Are we going to have dinner with Rose's parents or not because I'm starving!" Donna walks towards us and sits beside the Doctor, she places her hand on his knee and pats it. "Hey" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Ground control to Major Tom, earth to Doctor" She snaps her fingers making the Doctor shake his head. "Let's go!" The Doctor smiles at the sight of his companion trying to get us both standing. "What is wrong with you? Looks like you just were in a funeral or something" She starts walking to the door. "If you are not moving I am leaving, I need to eat something"

_I know this went a bit out of the page but Rose had to learn about Donna and well I hope you liked it! Have a nice day :)_


	11. Same Man

Chapter 11

Same man

**AN:**Well so the chapter is written! Don't know if I really liked it in the end :-/ It was way cooler in my head and I did my best. Got really stuck on this but I am so excited for the chapters to come! Sorry for this weird chapter and thank you for all the support!

When the Doctor and I finally decide to follow the redhead outside she is already at a store buying some cookies, when she looks at us she waves her hand and asks us to go with her.

"Donna!" Says the Doctor when we are beside her. "You could have waited for us you know? We were going to eat with Rose and her family!"

"I told you I was starving! Don't you spacemen eat? It's been HOURS! Beside I can still eat more, don't treat me like a little kid" Replies her as she bites one cookie.

"Ok then, just please don't go in the house eating"

"Mr. Manners? Since when do you care about this things? I was always correcting you about it until we found Rose!" Donna takes out another cookie and looks at me like trying to make me notice something.

"All right, do as you wish. Rose, let's go to your house" I wonder if Donna wanted me to notice what I'm thinking but I smile at the Doctor, nod and start walking, leading them to my house. "Give me one!" I hear the Doctor say behind me, this followed by a grunt from Donna. "Oh come on!" After this I hear a sound like a clap and the Doctor shouting an "OUCH!" Probably Donna hit him, probably he tried stealing her cookies.

"We are here" I say as I stop in front of my house's door after a walk that lasted about 20 minutes. I hear no answer from neither the woman or the man behind me so I turn around to see what is happening. "Doctor? Donn..." Before I can finish the sentence I start laughing at the scene, the two friends are looking at me with guilt and their mouths full of cookie that they are trying to swallow. "Ok then" I say after I recover my breath from laughing. "I'll wait for you to finish" When they finally stop chewing I look at them and open the door of my house, comming in. "Mum!" I shout "I'm home! I brought people" I smile at the Doctor and Donna.

"Coming Rose!" She shouts back. "Martha dear, so good you came" She says as she enters the hall with her eyes on the floor, the Doctor is holding the laughter and my mum finally looks up, just a second after she lifts her head she opens her eyes and her mouth with happiness "Doctor! It's you?" she says, suddenly her expression changes to anger and she quickly approaches him and slaps his face "Why the hell did you leave us just like this?" "Jackie I didn't..." "Oh you didn't! Shut up! You come back one day and expect us to just forgive you? That is not going to happen! NO SIR!" She vociferates clearly angry moving her hands all around, then she stops again and throw her arms to him and hugs him tightly "Oh I have missed your ugly face!" She stays on his arms for some minutes and then walks behind smiling.

"Oh I have missed you too Jackie!" He replies smiling and sounding a lot like his old slef "But a quick question: how did you know it was me? I could be anyone, I have a different face and everything"

"How could I have not recognised you? It's not how you look! It's how you feel, it's this something that floats in the air when you are around that from miles away can make someone notice it's you" She replies, god she's right. I felt the same way. "Oi! But how come I can't sense that? I was there in the regeneration and when he stopped I could almost not tell it was him!" Sounds the loud voice of Donna in the room reminding us she's still there. "Donna Noble by the way, since you didn't ask" My mum looks at her from head to feet and makes a disgust face.

"Oh, Donna this is Jackie, Rose's mother, Jackie this is Donna, my um..." The Doctor stops and then says embarassed. "My companion..." "Oh right! Just another girl you picked up and flew away with, I know that story, then she falls in love with you and things make her need to leave, you are not special Donna Noble, and for what I see neither is Rose. You two out of my house: NOW!" I grab her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"First of all: I would NEVER fall in love with him" explains Donna calmly, which is weird "Second: He is in love with your daughter if you haven't noticed" _wait, what?_ "And last but not least at all: Who do you think helped getting them back together?" My mum opens her eyes widely and tries to say something "Don't you dare apologise woman, just calm down and be happy he's back"

"Thank you Donna" I say with relief "Mum can we eat something?" She nods and goes to the kitchen still tense. "Doctor, shall we sit down?" He nods and walks following Donna and me, while walking his skin touches mine and I realize it's the first time we touch since his return, his hand is warm and it feels good, suddenly he stops and lets air out, we turn around to see him, he is glowing an orangy yellow light out, Donna opens her mouth widely as he makes a pained face and right before he starts regenerating she pushes me to the wall getting me distanced from him shouting "Back!" I don't understand what is happening and close my eyes but inside the yellow explosion I can hear a laugh that is changing and finally sounds like the Doctor's: My Doctor.

"Hello Rose!" I hear him say and open my eyes to see my man again. "Donna!" He says looking at the smiling woman. "Ah! It's good to see you! Allons-y!"

I stand up and hug him tightly. "It's you! Oh god it's really you!" I shout.

"What the hell is going on here?" Says my mom coming inside the room. "Doctor? You are you! How?" she comes near.

"I have no idea" He replies "Just happened, any guesses Donna?" She smiles and stands up. "Oh I have missed you stupid spaceman!" she reaches the bowtie that is still around his neck and pulls it off "Please take this off, it's ridiculous" He smiles at her "And guesses? Yes, I think I know what happened. Rose, did you touch him?" I nod confused "Here's the thing: Rose was the most... well is the most important part of your life and she had such a strong remembrance of this version of you that the moment of touching her also gave your body the memory of it. Let's put it like this: Rose is like a data base that had so much information about this version of you and it kind of made you return to it" "Oh brilliant Donna!" "I missed you saying brilliant that way. Can we eat now? Been starving for hours" At her request we all sit down to eat. I can't believe he's back I have been waiting for this moment such a long time my heart is beating really fast and I feel like at any moment I'm going to throw up everything I'm eating, I look at my wrist _'Are you feeling Rose?'_ I ask myself_ 'Yes you are'._


End file.
